Velléités
by FanWarriors
Summary: L'apprentissage du Code Jedi dès le plus jeune âge, devait normalement façonner chaque génération de Jedi à une vie au service de l'Ordre. Pourtant, même si cet apprentissage n'échouait pas, certains Jedi, dans certaines circonstances, ressentaient le besoin de repenser le Code, tout en continuant de servir loyalement sous la bannière de l'Ordre. [Isa'ralia Faradien]
1. Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Qui-Gon Jinn / Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Qui-Gon Jinn, malgré une colère parfois à fleur de peau, s'était toujours montré digne des enseignements Jedi consistant à garder le contrôle, à mettre sa raison avant ses émotions. Obi-Wan Kenobi, après des années passées à tenter d'intégrer le même mécanisme, admirait toujours son Maître pour son self-control bien plus atteint que le sien.

Cependant, le Code Jedi mentionnait bien plus de règles que le simple contrôle de ses émotions. Et ces règles-là étaient souvent plus difficiles à suivre que la première.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix._

Qui-Gon s'était acharné à faire rentrer la signification, et l'application, de cette première phrase, chez son Padawan – avec résultats.

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

La bibliothèque du Temple Jedi était un socle solide de la connaissance galactique. Obi-Wan se souvenait y avoir passé tellement d'heures qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter, et ce, à tous les âges de sa vie. Le reste des connaissances s'apprenait sur le terrain, où il s'était souvent rendu. Enfin, certaines connaissances ne pouvaient se transmettre, ou ne pouvaient s'apprendre qu'à travers une profonde réflexion sur soi-même.

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Obi-Wan se rappelait avoir renoncé à de nombreux amours de jeunesse... Mais l'attachement, pourtant fermement proscrit, était le propre de la nature humaine... En cela, il savait qu'il avait échoué en tant que Jedi : si une partie du Code n'était pas assimilée, à terme, il connaîtrait un jour l'échec, dans des circonstances liées à ce même verset non intégré.

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Le chaos des émotions, l'harmonie de leur maîtrise. Le chaos dans une personnalité, l'harmonie dans son contrôle. Le chaos dans la galaxie, l'harmonie que le Jedi apportait avec la résolution du conflit. Le chaos dans la Force, l'harmonie que l'équilibre des deux côtés était supposé amener – une fois enfin rétabli.

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Ce fut la dernière leçon, totalement inattendue, que Qui-Gon lui avait transmise : comment amener le corps solide à ne faire qu'un avec la Force, une fois le moment venu... Et comment conjurer son esprit pour guider les survivants...

Pourtant, malgré une vie riche en actions importantes pour le cours de l'histoire galactique, Obi-Wan s'éteignit avec la désagréable conclusion que le Code Jedi, tel qu'il était enseigné, n'avait mené qu'au désastre. Ces règles de vie strictes, combinées avec le manque de flexibilité inhérent à l'Ordre, avaient fait basculer la galaxie dans l'obscurité.

Velléités de révolution, de reconstruction de l'Ordre sur de nouvelles bases, sur un nouveau Code – un qui ne ferait pas chavirer le navire en demandant l'impossible. Peut-être pourrait-il en glisser un mot à Luke, une fois que le garçon aurait accompli son destin ?


	2. Obi-Wan & Anakin

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker**

Rares furent les fois où Obi-Wan partagea les détails de ses années en tant que Padawan. Il récitait souvent les leçons qu'il en avait tirées, mais jamais le contexte dans lequel elles avaient été apprises. Difficile pour Anakin, alors, de mesurer ses propres actions face à une échelle humaine et proche, parce que la seule échelle qu'il possédait alors était le Code, et les ouvrages de référence que des Maîtres instruits avaient laissés en héritage à l'Ordre.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Cette maîtrise de base n'était toujours pas son fort, réalisa Anakin, lorsqu'il atteignit le rang de Chevalier. Des remontrances lui étaient adressées, par différentes personnes, à un rythme au moins hebdomadaire.

Peut-être le Conseil Jedi avait-il eu raison de refuser son intégration, alors qu'il était déjà âgé de neuf ans, et qu'il était déjà imprégné d'un fort besoin de ressentir pour se sentir vivre ? Cela aurait pu lui épargner des années d'un apprentissage strict... qui n'avaient débouché sur rien du tout.

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Anakin ne s'était jamais senti une âme studieuse. Et Obi-Wan lui répétait régulièrement qu'il devrait concentrer d'abord son esprit sur un examen de lui-même, avant de tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Anakin était terrorisé à l'idée de trouver en lui-même quelque chose d'incompatible avec ce qui faisait un bon Jedi. Il avait peur d'échouer. Personne ne prêta attention à son désarroi... excepté Palpatine.

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Difficile de se rappeler de ce verset, alors qu'il goûtait aux plaisirs charnels en compagnie de Padmé... Ou qu'il ressentait un brasier d'amour au milieu de sa poitrine, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle...

Douloureusement, ce commandement lui revenait à l'esprit, lorsqu'il se rappelait de cette nuit d'horreur au camp Tusken... Culpabilisant alors ses actions, entreprises dans la haine et la rage les plus pures.

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Qu'était-ce alors que cette sensation de panique, d'incohérence, qui se tordait au creux de son estomac ? L'angoisse d'échouer, doublée d'une inattention – volontaire ou non – de ses proches, des Maîtres Jedi, à son mal-être, le privait de toute disposition à atteindre l'harmonie intérieure recherchée par tout Jedi.

Anakin ne se sentait pas à sa place dans l'Ordre, et personne ne semblait disposé à l'aider dans cette difficulté majeure. Remontrances constantes du Conseil, attachement maladif à Padmé, éloges flatteuses mais accentuant sa confusion, de la part de Palpatine... Regards réprobateurs d'Obi-Wan...

Tout le portait vers une velléité de partir, de fuir, de quitter ce navire en train de couler... Sauf que le navire, c'était lui, et il ne trouvait aucune âme charitable pour s'en occuper, le réparer, et le remettre à flot...


	3. Anakin & Ahsoka

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Anakin Skywalker / Ahsoka Tano**

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Ahsoka avait connu de nombreux camarades Jedi qui possédaient suffisamment de discipline pour se conformer à ce mantra plusieurs fois millénaire. Elle les avait admirés.

La jeune Togruta avait également connu, personnellement, une poignée de personnes inadaptées à ce que le Code impliquait. Anakin était l'exemple le plus flagrant. Elle avait toujours senti en Obi-Wan une crispation vis-à-vis de ces enseignements primordiaux, notamment lorsque le nom de Satine Kryze était évoqué – Skyman lui avait raconté l'intérêt amoureux entre les deux.

Ahsoka n'imaginait pas qu'un jour, elle serait amenée à rejeter l'Ordre Jedi en entier, Code compris – après que les Jedi eux-mêmes eurent cessé de lui faire confiance.

D'accord, elle avait toujours été comme Anakin : indépendante, têtue... – mais plus émotionnellement stable que l'était son Skyman. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer cette ressemblance, elle peinait à contenir sa fierté. Anakin Skywalker représentait un modèle pour de nombreux jeunes Jedi, lorsqu'il était vu de loin – sans ses défauts. Ahsoka avait eu l'honneur de le côtoyer de très près, mais jamais elle n'avait été déçue par l'homme, pourtant bien différent de son portrait idéalisé qui circulait au Temple. En un sens, cette facette humaine faisait tout son charme, et le rendait plus accessible dans la tête d'une adolescente en quête de repères dans sa nouvelle vie de Padawan.

Elle comprenait les reproches que le Conseil Jedi et les autres Maîtres adressaient souvent à Skyman. Il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux, comme s'ils appartenaient à deux courants de pensée distincts au sein d'une même organisation. Pourtant, au fil des années, elle s'était surprise à pencher en faveur d'Anakin, au détriment du cheminement officiel que l'Ordre attendait qu'elle suive.

La confiance mutuellement brisée, après l'incident "Barriss Offee", avait définitivement coupé les ponts entre Ahsoka et l'Ordre Jedi, qui semblaient s'être éloignés l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, séparés désormais par un gouffre dont le seul lien venait d'être sectionné.

Ahsoka Tano, volontairement esseulée dans la jungle galactique, ressentait des velléités de changement. Changement profond dans sa philosophie. Elle laissa de côté le Code Jedi, avec lequel elle avait pourtant grandi, et adopta un mantra qu'elle sentait plus adapté à un être vivant déçu par ses pairs inflexibles :

_Il n'y a pas de lumière ou d'obscurité, il y a la pénombre._

_Dans la pénombre, je trouve la connaissance._

_Dans la connaissance, je trouve l'amour._

_Dans l'amour, je trouve l'honneur._

_Dans l'honneur, je trouve la mort._

_Dans la mort, je ne fais plus qu'un avec la Force._

* * *

**Ce dernier Code est, semble-t-il, une traduction du Code des Jedi gris. Je ne suis pour autant pas 100 % sûre de ma source, mais le contenu me paraît dans tous les cas approprié à Ahsoka.**


End file.
